Codon Stream
Description The Codon Stream is the system of rivers of "green lava" that are spread throughout Primus. The stream originates in a volcano, which is actually the processing plant for the DNA of the stream. There are no non-sapient species DNA in the Codon Stream. Originally, there was thought to be 10,000 DNA samples in the Codon Stream (as hinted from the episode Ben 10,000). But Azmuth has revealed that there are samples from every sapient species of every world in the Milky Way Galaxy: over 1,000,000. According to Dwayne, some of these samples include Osmosian DNA, Pierce's alien half DNA and Human DNA. In War of the Worlds, the Omnitrix stated there were exactly 1,000,903 DNA samples in the Codon Stream at the time. Ghostfreak was readded to the Codon Stream after being removed from it in Ghost Town. In Ben 10: Alien Swarm, Ben gained the form of Nanomech from the Hive, which made 1,000,905 DNA samples. In Ultimate Alien, Ben obtained the DNA samples of five aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy named Bivalvan, Galapagus, P'andor, Andreas and Ra'ad, ''resulting in a grand total of 1,000,910 samples, meaning there are 100,091 sets of aliens. Sets Connection to the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix The river has a connection to the Omnitrix, Ultimatrix and Azmuth's third Omnitrix, with the fact that they are wireless receivers connected to the Codon Stream, allowing them to alter the DNA of its wearer and without primus and the codon stream they be useless. When activated, the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix open up a holographic display of all aliens unlocked. When the faceplate is pushed back into place, it emits a signal that is picked up by the volcano on Primus, then sent throughout the Codon Stream and back to the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix, with the selected alien's DNA attached. The DNA is then merged with the wearer's DNA, and modified to fit the aliens DNA and turns the user into the selected alien. This could be why there's a green background when Ben turns into an alien. DNA *See Codon Stream/Species DNA Unlocking/Lockings In The Codon Stream Trivia *Ben is not the human that was sampled for the Codon Stream. *In Primus, it can be shown that someone can absorb the energy of the Codon Stream to become more powerful. *If Ben were to unlock the DNA for Humans, he won't be able to use it because he is human already. *Codon is a basic unit of genetic code. *The Unitrix a prototype model of the Omnitrix is not connected to the server as all DNA is stored locally. It has no connection to the Codon Stream and it was intended to store the alien DNA each in its own separate container. *According to Dwayne, Dolphin DNA is in the Codon Stream, as well as two other real life Earth animals. *Anodites don't have DNA, so they are not in the Codon Stream. *Xenocyte DNA was in the Codon Stream, sampled in Max Out, but the Codon Stream noticed that Xenocytes are non-sapient, so it deleted the DNA. *According to Dwayne, it wasn't Azmuth or Albedo that Azmuth got a Galvan DNA sample from and Myaxx was not where Azmuth got a Chimera Sui Generis DNA sample. *The Codon Stream experienced problems with its Arachnichimp DNA sample in ''Simian Says. Category:Omnitrix Category:Ultimatrix Category:Alien Tech Category:Locations